Magic
Magic is a powerful supernatural or natural force in the World of Deltora. It exists in many places of nature. It can be in places, or even in things such as plants, or in objects that have been made with magic or been enchanted. Magic can change and manipulate aspects of the world. Certain people wield magic powers that allows them to perform amazing feats that would be impossible for ordinary humans. Some of these beings include the Torans of Deltora and the Fellan of Dorne. Deltora In Deltora, magic is not entirely abnormal, because many Deltorans are familiar with the magic powers of the Toran tribe and the Belt of Deltora. The Torans of the magic city of Tora are wise in the ways of magic and learn magic from birth. They used it to build their grand city from white marble. Belt of Deltora The Belt of Deltora contains a strong magic when all the seven gems are placed in their proper medallions. When the gems are put in correct order (Diamond, Emerald, Lapis Lazuli, Topaz, Opal, Ruby, Amethyst) the Belt repels the evil from the land and keeps it protected. The Belt holds the Shadow Lord at bay and protects the land from him, but only works when Adin's true heir wears it. The Belt's power only works in the land of Deltora itself. Toran magic The people of the city of Tora wield a powerful magic. The Toran magic is chiefly used to protect Tora from any evil, though it can do a number of other things. Their magic can shroud an area in mist or cause people to float through the air with incredible speed, making it easy to travel great distances quickly. Outside of the Amethyst territory the magic of the Torans is weak. The Oath Stone located in the square in the middle of the city of Tora contains a magic that is so powerful that if the oath of loyalty to King Adin and all the blood that follows him is broken, the Toran people will be driven from their home and become lost souls, shamed and unable to return to their city again. The magic of the Oath Stone can be undone, as seen when the Toran people reunited under King Lief, helping him drive the Shadow Lord from Deltora. Dorne Fellan magic The beings known as the Fellan wield strong magic. Some of their powers include the ability to make themselves unseen and produce powerful banishing spells. Their magic is weakened by metal and salt, so they tend to live farther inland, away from the coast and seawater, as well as in the freer air rather than in a city or fortress. The Shadow Lord is part Fellan, and is therefore able to wield magic. Pirra In the land of Pirra, the Pirrans were familiar with magic and used it to hurt each other after the Piper died and they could not decide who of the three flute players should become the new chief and Piper. The main source of magic in the land of Pirra was the Pirran Pipe, which could banish evil from Pirra with its music. A sorcerer was unable to use his full powers in the land of Pirra due to the power of the Pipe. When the Piper died, the sorcerer tricked the Pirrans into splitting the Pirran Pipe into three parts - mouthpiece, stem, and end. The land of Pirra was no longer protected by the magic of the Pipe and the sorcerer took it over before the Pirrans could reassemble the Pipe. Pirran magic The people of the island called Pirra, which lied to the north of Deltora before it was transformed into the Shadowlands, wielded strong magic powers. The Pirrans owned a magic flute known as the Pirran Pipe, whose magic sound once protected the island from danger and evil. Many times did Deltoran boats and ships sail across the water between Deltora and Pirra to explore the beautiful land, but when they arrived at the white sandy shores of the island, a magic force kept them from venturing any further. Worron of the Plume tribe was able to create or remove light and bind people to the spot, but his power came from the trust of his people. When they removed their trust, his magic powers lessened. Magic variations Dark magic Dark magic is used for selfish reasons and to accomplish evil purposes, such as harming or controlling others or killing. The Shadow Lord uses dark magic to reach his cruel goals, to create creatures, and to rule over people and places. Over time he turned to dark, powerful magic, which gave him the power to keep himself alive for thousands of years. Disguising magic Magic can also be used to disguise or hide something, so that it becomes almost invisible. It was used by Lief's mother Sharn when she sewed his cloak for his birthday present. It is also used by Laughing Jack on his cart. Potions Tamm made love potions. Ava offered love potions for sale, but it is unknown if she made them herself. Spells Healing spells were used to heal. Known magic users Sharn Sharn weaved magic into Lief's cloak to give it the ability to disguise any being beneath it. Sorcerers and wizards A sorcerer or wizard is a male who possesses magical powers. They practise different types of magic. Some prefer to use their powers to heal and aid, but others are fascinated with dark magic and uses their powers to harm, control, rule and kill. Some sorcerers and wizards have the ability to grant magic to others. Sorceresses and witches A sorceress or witch is a female who possesses magical powers. A sorceress or witch can be destroyed if only a drop of their blood is spilled (e.g.Thaegan). Torans The Torans learned magic in ancient times and have used it to protect their city. Pirrans The Pirrans have powerful magic. They posesss a strong magic flute known as the Pirran Pipe. Its music protects them from evil. The Pirran Pipe is the only weapon strong enough to defeat the Shadow Lord in his own domain. Trivia References Category:World of Deltora Category:Magic